


The Dangers of Trusting a Slytherin Son (and His Gryffindor Friend)

by Nherizu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So his son wants him to get along with Potter, fine. Draco can do that (only in front of Scorpius). When Scorpius asks him to watch a film with Potter, however, Draco starts to think that maybe his son is the devil incarnate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Trusting a Slytherin Son (and His Gryffindor Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [mab](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Mabs_Podfics) for creating [this podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2352338), and therefore indirectly betareading this piece! <3
> 
> This is written for a challenge, and the theme is 'film'. Please enjoy! :)

 

**The Dangers of Trusting a Slytherin Son (and His Gryffindor Friend)**

Draco wondered, sometimes, if Scorpius was really his son. Well, Scorpius had Draco’s blond hair and grey eyes, sure, but he was also as cunning as a snake. On second thought, it was probably a good thing—Scorpius was Slytherin through and through. But sometimes—like tonight—Draco wished he could read Scorpius’ mind. Maybe he shouldn’t have taught Scorpius Occlumency, after all.

A moan sounded from the Muggle television, and Draco shifted on his chair, restless. That moan had come from Scorpius’ mouth, for Salazar’s sake!

“Er,” Potter said beside Draco. He rubbed his pinked cheek, looking uncomfortable. At least Draco wasn’t alone in this. The only thing that still kept him here was Potter’s reaction to watching his son, namely Albus Severus, getting fucked by Draco’s son. “God, how is that position even possible?”

“I admit, Albus’ body is rather flexible,” Draco said after clearing his throat. If Scorpius wanted him to take part in this horrible, shameful plan of his, then Draco wouldn’t run away. He’d show Scorpius who the real Slytherin was. “Did he, ah, get it from you?”

“What?” Potter laughed, but it was a forced one. “I can’t even touch my toes.”

“That’s unfortunate, but not all positions require flexibility,” Draco said as lightly as he could, all the while watching Potter from the corner of his eye. Potter flushed, yet he chose to remain silent this time.

“Draco ...”

Draco sat up straighter, horrified. What had Albus just said to Scorpius?

“Draco, harder. Ah, fuck, yes, please, please, please ...” Albus begged.

“What are they playing at?” Draco raised his voice, but it seemed as if Albus and Scorpius’ moans and the noise of skin slapping against skin were the only sounds present in this room. Beside him, Potter whimpered.

“I have a suspicion ...” said Potter, and he groaned when in the next scene Scorpius kissed Albus, whispering, “Harry, Harry, Harry ...”

“And that’s why Albus' wearing those hideous glasses,” Draco said.

“And why Scorpius gelled his hair,” Potter said.

“And you’re telling me that this film is currently on sale?”

“Er, Albus told me it’s sold out within the first hour. They’re already making the second film.”

“They’re making another film like _this_?” Draco shouted. “Potter, why didn’t you do something? Your son is a porno actor!”

“And so is your son,” Potter yells back. “Albus isn’t exactly open with me, you know! He only said he was a film star, I thought he’d play something more ... well, less porny.”

Somehow, at the back of his head, Draco was certain it was all Scorpius’ doing, but he wasn’t Draco Malfoy if he didn’t blame Potter. “Still, they’re making a film about _us_.”

“Films now,” Potter said, sighing. “And no, it’s not about us, because, um,” Potter paused and fidgeted, “it’s not like we ever, um.”

“Like we ever fuck each other?” Draco blurted out. Bloody hell, saying it out loud was a big mistake, because now he couldn’t stop thinking about Potter and his inflexible body in bed.

“Ah, Draco, don’t stop, ah, that’s it, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Albus moaned, as Scorpius drove him harder, faster.

“Fuck,” Draco said. His trousers felt tight and ... had anyone Vanished the Cooling Charm in this room?

“They, um, they asked us to watch this together so we could stop, um, fighting,” Potter said—stuttered—rather pathetically. But Draco’s condition was no better.

“I gathered as much, Potter,” Draco said. On the television, Scorpius was coming all over Albus’ face. Draco swallowed.

“Could it be that, um, they have something else in mind?” Potter asked. This time he looked at Draco, the voices of their sons murmuring sweet nothings to each other in the background.

“It could be, Potter, it could be,” Draco said, licking his lips. Potter’s eyes were a shade darker, his lips looking raw and red and ... kissable. “Perhaps we should talk to them later.”

“Later, yeah, later.” Potter nodded. He slid closer towards Draco, and Draco did the same. “So, should we?”

“Shut up, Potter,” Draco said and kissed him ...

... but not before he read the message at the end of the film.

 

> To the real Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter,
> 
> We love you, but please just shag already!
> 
> xxx,
> 
> Your devoted sons.

**Fin.**


End file.
